


留痕

by RiverFragrance



Series: 细水成川（中短篇集） [4]
Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFragrance/pseuds/RiverFragrance
Summary: 不能公开彼此的关系，汤川决定用另类方式宣示所有权。
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Series: 细水成川（中短篇集） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	留痕

“你们平常都是来这里喝酒的吗？”汤川上下打量着这家小而热闹的居酒屋。  
草薙咧嘴笑了笑，稍稍提高音量，“是啊，是就是吵闹狭小了点，可这里离厅里不远，出品和价钱又相宜，所以同事们都会选在这里聚餐。我说过你不会喜欢这里，现在总该相信了吧？”  
“好歹也算是见识过。”汤川不置可否。  
“汤川教授平时很少来居酒屋喝酒？”草薙的下属小渊问道。  
汤川耸耸肩。  
“总是从草薙组长和内海前辈那里听到教授的大名，如今可算是见到真人，和想象中的有点不一样呢。”另外一名下属平野接口。  
“哦？”汤川好奇地挑挑眉。  
“想象中汤川教授应该是可望不可及，很德高望重的样子，想不到现实当中那么平易近人。”平野说。  
“平易近人？他？平野你是不是有些误会？”草薙无语望天。  
“我们之前听组长和前辈们说过好多汤川教授的事迹，‘神探伽利略‘都快成了厅里的都市传说。”资历最浅的中村兴奋地补充。  
“这些家伙，一到喝酒时话就变得特别多。”草薙作势敲了敲中村的前额，漫不经心地对汤川解释。  
“对了，内海怎么还没来？”汤川状似无意地转换话题。  
“哦，她今天回总务部那边处理点事情，待会儿自己过来。她刚才给我发短信说半小时后到。”  
汤川看了眼桌上第一轮所剩无几的小食。“那给她预先点些吃的吧。”  
“也好。”草薙话音未落，汤川已经召来服务生，熟练点了几道内海爱吃的菜。  
“我说汤川，”草薙饶有趣味地看着汤川一连串举动。“你什么时候变得那么有绅士风度？”  
没有理会草薙的打趣，汤川把菜谱放回桌子下方，拿起酒杯继续自顾自酌。  
不一会儿，第二轮的菜开始上桌，一同到来的还有风尘仆仆的内海。  
“不好意思来晚了。”人未到而声先至，内海爽朗地和同事们打招呼，顺势在背向门口的唯一一张空椅子上落座，眼睛忙碌扫视着桌上的美食，丝毫没有留意坐在身旁的人。“哇，都是我爱吃的，真好。”  
“这都是人家特别为你点的。”坐在内海对面的小渊调笑道。  
“谁那么知心？草薙组长吗？”内海顺着小渊的视线看向身旁。“汤川君……老师，你怎么会在这里？”  
“我说内海，你可别害我。论知心，我哪敢跟汤川相比。”坐在汤川右侧的草薙揶揄。  
“今天本来想约草薙喝酒，结果他说你们聚餐，我一时好奇就过来见识下。”汤川轻描淡写道。  
真的那么简单？内海总觉得汤川今天的出现别有用心。  
没有理会内海怀疑的眼神，汤川夹起一片烤牛舌放到她的碟子上。  
内海愣了一下，不知该说些什么，索性扭头向服务生点了杯乌龙烧酒后低头开吃。好在其他人也不怎么在意，继续喝酒聊天，从厅内八卦天南地北聊到电子产品，汤川旁听为主，偶尔插上几句话，倒也还算合群。  
酒过三巡，一众男士的聊天兴致不减，话题也越发百无禁忌。  
“他们平时也会在你面前这样子的吗？”汤川皱眉凑到内海耳边小声询问。  
“什么样子？”内海一时反应不过来。“你是说讲大尺度话题？男生喝高了不都这样么？难道你和草薙前辈两人喝酒时都不会讲大尺度笑话？”  
“你觉得我像是一个会讲大尺度笑话的人吗？”汤川端起一副严肃的模样。  
“那我问你，有人会在大白天讲大尺度笑话的吗？一边吃早餐一边讲大尺度笑话，一边工作一边讲大尺度笑话，一边给人递名片一边讲大尺度笑话，你见过这样的人吗？”内海憋着笑学着汤川的口吻反问。  
“我并没有这样……”汤川发现自己好像被自己说过的话套住了。  
“就是因为你平日一本正经，就代表你私底下和朋友喝酒时不会讲大尺度话题了吗？”看见汤川被击败的神情，内海比了个胜利的手势。“这次说不过我了吧？”  
借着喝酒的动作调整表情，汤川撇了撇嘴。“至少我不会在有女士在场的情况下讲这些。”  
“搭档那么久，他们早不把我当寻常女生看。况且今天大家是喝得多一点，平时他们不是这样子，工作中更加不可能这样，你别想太多。”不想真的惹怒男友，内海连忙给汤川塞了颗定心丸。  
“哼。”汤川傲娇地别开脸。  
随着两人对话告一段落，其他人聊天的内容陆续传入耳中。  
“……我女朋友原本是想晚一点再跟姐妹淘坦白我们在交往的事实，没想到那么快被发现，还被她们取笑了好久，为此她差点就要跟我闹分手。”  
“不过平野前辈你也真是的，在哪里盖章不好，偏要在人家脖子上盖章，还不提醒人家用丝巾遮一下，证据确凿，想矢口否认都不行。”  
“平野你以后一定要吸取教训，女孩子脸皮薄啊。”  
“情到浓时哪能想那么多，我也不知道为什么会弄得她脖子紫红一片，更没想到那些印记几天都不散。”  
“不知道为什么？”汤川讥笑着用手指划动酒里的冰块。“万事皆有因。”  
内海与众人有志一同地望向汤川，她非常有兴趣知道汤川老师在这方面有—何—高—见。  
“你们讨论的现象学名叫作‘机械性紫斑’，主要成因是皮下微血管在遇到强大吸力下的破裂出血。皮肤在受到像是被吮吸那样的机械力时，内皮细胞会产生细胞间裂隙，血管壁透性增加，红细胞溢出到真皮层中，就形成了新鲜的红色痕迹，简单来说就是一种常见的软组织挫伤，因为脖子一带皮肤较薄而较为常见。另外，在接吻时人体会分泌更多的神经递质5-羟色胺，这种物质在使人感到幸福的同时也可使内皮细胞收缩、细胞间隙加大，使血浆外漏，对紫斑的产生有一定促进作用。”  
看了一眼众人如听天书的神情，汤川继续道：“如果皮肤遭受这样的机械力超过三十秒以上，产生紫斑的几率会大大增加。一般来说这种机械性紫斑不会对人体造成健康风险，但曾有案例显示如果紫斑出现在主动脉附近的话可能会引起血栓导致心脏病。这倒让我想起与你初识时遇到的一个案子，时间过得真快啊，内海君。”汤川轻笑望向内海。  
被忽然点名的内海脸上有点挂不住。  
汤川施施然站起身，“时候不早，我也该回去了。内海你喝了酒不能开车，我坐出租车顺路送你回去。”  
在对方强大的视线压力下，尴尬无比的内海站起来与一众同仁鞠躬道别，一旁的汤川自然地拿起了她放在座位上的手袋。  
从口袋里掏出一张万元钞票放在桌子上，汤川自然地拉起内海的手，意味缓缓扫过在座众人。  
“内海那份我请了。虽然制造机械性紫斑被部分人认为是宣示所有权的方式，但我个人认为，要宣示所有权不一定需要留痕，如果是我的话，就不会留下紫斑。”


End file.
